The present invention relates to electrical connection devices and methods, and in particular to conductive U-shaped spring devices and methods for connection of electrical components.
Common solar energy junction boxes enclose a number of electrical components. Connection of components inside such boxes may use solder or pullback-style flexible piece compression connections. Solder connections may be relatively firm, but may be hard to repair. Also, replacing damaged soldered components may require the use of a soldering iron to remove the damaged electronic component and then to solder on the replacement component. In such a case, repairing a junction box may require specialized personnel, and may be time-consuming and inconvenient. Pullback-style pressure connections may be more convenient, but may provide limited contact areas and thus limited current transmission capabilities.